


Oh God What Have I Done

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke stumbles upon a suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God What Have I Done

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

"Ne ne..." Kousuke frowned tugging on his shirt. He gave Haruto big moe eyes full of his dokidokis for his sempai. "Sempai...I..I don't like guys...but sempai my kokoro goes doki doki for you."

"Ahh! Kouhai!" Haruto yelled, touching his face as his face turned bright red. "I...I knew it.." He looked down. "...I have always wanted your mayo....kouhai.." Haruto bit his lip and pulled on his belt.

"....Fill my donut hole with your delicious mayo cream..." He purred against him.

"A-AH SEMPAI!" Kousuke whimpered. "...Are you sure you want me to put it in you? Shouldn't you....aren't you more experienced?" He started to unzip his pants.

"...No....Kouhai....I've always hoped you would top me..I've seen how much of a beast you are.

 

Kousuke shrieked and slammed the laptop closed. "SHUNPEI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WRITING?"

"But Kousuke" Shunpei whimpering, clicking save and minusing the doujinshi he was working on. "You're my otp..."


End file.
